Seven Days in San Francisco
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Red and Liz spend a week in the city. Lizzington. Sequel to Seven Failed Attempts at Being Intimate. Can be read independently.
1. Chapter 1

Liz would have thought that Red would avoid heavily crowded areas since they were trying to stay hidden. Instead, they were in the city, a big city at that. The way that Red had explained it was that they were hiding in plain sight. Honestly, she thought that he just wanted a trip to San Francisco. It wasn't helping with how excited he looked even with them only being in the house.

"Red," Liz said while she flipped switches on the oven to try to get it to turn on. "I can't get the oven to work," she added. Red moved next to her and attempted to help. Nothing seemed to work. He sighed before looking over at her.

"I'll try to fix it tomorrow. How about tonight, we go out?" He asked, keeping his face calm. That didn't stop her from seeing the twinkle in his eyes.

"And let me guess, you know the perfect place," she said, more a statement than an actually question. The corners of his mouth twitched as a light shade of pink covered his cheeks.

"I may know a good restaurant," he replied before crossing his arms over his chest while Liz raised a brow at him. "Or two... Okay, three."

"And?" She questioned, making him sigh in defeat.

"And a pub that sells clam chowder,"

"How often do you come here?" Liz asked.

"I've only been here once."

"... Red, I understand that you enjoy a good meal, but damn."

* * *

"Will you stop teasing me about this, already?" Red whispered to her as they entered the building. She smiled at him sweetly and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, I'll stop," she relented, noticing the relieved look on his face. He moved ahead and pulled out a chair for her before sitting down next to her. Looking down, she saw that there was a plate, teacup, spoon, and chopsticks laid out on the table. She lightly touched the spoon and looked to Red. "Where's the rest of the silverware?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, furrowing his brow. "There isn't anymore. We eat with the chopsticks," he added before a waitress came over. She handed them their menus before setting down a pot of hot tea and walking away to give them a minute to find something they wanted to order.

"I don't know what to get," Liz commented while Red poured the tea into their cups. She was a little shocked when it didn't come out brown. Chopsticks and green tea? She was used to things being a little more Americanized.

"I would suggest that we pick out things to split. Lo mein would be a safe food if you aren't feeling too adventurous. If you'd like to try something new, they have a wonderful vegetable soup and an assortment of dumplings. My favorites were either the shrimp and seaweed or the chicken and corn," he responded, making Liz stare at him in shock. Had he just given a monologue on food?

"...Red, when you came here, you didn't happen to binge eat, did you?" Liz asked, only half joking. Red looked displeased as he blushed again.

"I was having a bad week," he defended. Liz gave him a small look of pity before kissing his cheek. He sighed and patted her hand. "Do you know what you want?"

"The soup and dumplings sounded good."

* * *

What the hell was she looking at? Was this a vegetable? She held a long strip of green up with her chopsticks and examined it. It honestly didn't look like something that was edible. Glancing over, she saw Red meticulously eating his soup, enjoying and savoring the varying flavors.

She leaned forward and slurped up the long strip. It tasted pretty good. Still, she had no idea what it could have been. Liz watched Red out of the corner of her eye. He plucked a white ball thing out of his soup and hummed in approval at the taste.

Liz managed to get one out of hers, nearly dropping it several times before getting it into her mouth. It was sweet. Why was it sweet? The rest of the soup had a certain spiciness to it.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" He asked, seeing her distressed look.

"I don't understand my food," she answered honestly. He chuckled lightly before scooting the dumpling plate towards her.

"Take a break from the soup. I think you'll enjoy these," he stated. Liz reached over with her chopsticks and tried to pick up one of the dumplings. It slipped and fell back onto the plate making her groan in annoyance. She tried again and huffed in dismay as it fell again. Red chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched, not wanting to laugh.

"God damn it!" Liz swore as she drop the dumpling again. This time, she had gotten it off the plate and halfway to her. It ended up landing with a splash in her tea. Red coughed to cover up a chuckle. Liz cleaned up the tea that had ended up on the table before fishing out the dumpling with her spoon. She plopped it into her mouth and chewed with an annoyed look on her face.

"How does it taste, sweetheart?" Red asked.

"... Good," she muttered around the food in her mouth. Red gave her a small smile before kissing her cheek. "There's not a chance of me getting a fork, is there?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm gonna go back to the soup for a minute," she said and picked up her bowl. After taking a sip, she asked, "do we get fortune cookies?"

"No, fortune cookies are an American thing."

"Why should that matter? I saw ice cream on the menu," Liz countered, taking another sip.

"Ice cream was made in China," red responded, getting a startled look from her.

"... Everything I know about food is a lie," Liz stated and fished another mystery vegetable out of her soup. "I don't even know what the hell I'm eating."

* * *

So, I'm excited about this story just because of how much I like San Francisco. The restaurant is based off of one I went to. I had the same problem with the soup, but it tasted amazing. I hope you guys like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lizzie, go stand in front of that statute," Red said, pointing towards a statue of a vibrant colored 'statue'. Liz did as he requested and moved to stand in front of it. She watched as he pulled out one of his flip phones and held it up like he would take a picture. That seemed odd. Why would he take a photo on a burner phone?

"How are you today, miss?" Liz heard and nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning, she saw the statue tipping his hat to her.

"I swear, I thought you were a statue," she said getting a chuckle from him. Laughter also came from Red As he walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't resist," he stated. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just watch it."

"Or else what?" He asked, still smiling. Pulling her against him, he kissed her temple.

"I could leave you for a statue," she responded, nodding her head in the painted man's direction.

"And why would you do that?"

"He's cuter than you."

"Hmmm, that's debatable."

"He's younger."

"True, but I feel like it doesn't actually matter."

"... he's thinner than you," she said, holding back a smirk and poking the slight bulge of his belly. He flinched and blushed.

"That was uncalled for."

* * *

Liz and Red had been walking around the city all day. Liz had mostly just held his hand and listened while he pointed at different places and told stories. Well, she did for the most part. The other part, she just looked around and let her mind wander.

Furrowing her brow, she watched up ahead. Why was there a bush up ahead with no dirt around it? Also, why was it moving? She glanced at Red thinking that he would have noticed and had some answer. Instead, he was yapping away about some prison break from Alcatraz. They moved closer, and Liz could barely make out an old bearded face in the branches. A few more feet and they'd be even with him.

Red was still happily talking Liz's ear off as they got even with the bush. A man jumped up, holding the limbs above his head and yelling. Liz flinched slightly, having expected something like this. Red, on the other hand, screamed and tried to back away. He ended up tripping over Liz's feet and falling on his ass.

"You alright?" Liz asked pulling him up. He rubbed his injured rump before giving the laughing old man a cold look.

"I'm fine," he grunted and pulled her along. Liz watched his face in amusement. She'd never seen him so flustered and embarrassed. His cheeks were scarlet. After a moment, Liz looped her arm around his middle.

"You know, on second thought, I shouldn't leave you for a statue," she said, running her hand over his side affectionately. He glanced over at her.

"Oh?"

"You wouldn't have anyone to protect you from old men with tree branches."

"You're cruel today, Lizzie."

* * *

Most people already know about the guys who paint themselves and stand around as statues, right? They actually make pretty good money from people dropping tips. Usually, they only break the pose to thank people for what they tip them.

Also, my dad swears that he saw some old man like in the second half of the story. I never saw him though. Anyway, this chapter was mostly about the people who try to draw your attention. Also, I'm not sure if I should do a chapter about Alcatraz or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The ocean next to San Francisco is cold constantly. So, swimming was out of the question. Despite that, Red still had made it known that he'd enjoy Liz modeling bikinis for him even if it wouldn't make it to the beach. Even if she couldn't get in the water, Liz wanted to walk on along the shore line. Red was all too happy to accompany her.

"How are they surfing with the water this cold?" Liz said, looking out at the water. Surfers paddled out before riding in waves.

"They've got wet suits on," Red responded. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, just enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

"Do you think that we could try?"

"You want to surf?"

"I just thought that it'd be fun," Liz replied.

"Sweetheart, I'm in my fifties. I don't think that I should get out there," he said. Liz nodded but looked deeply disappointed. He glanced over at her before chewing on the inside of his jaw. "But, if you really want to try, we can see about renting a couple boards."

"You're sweet," Liz stated and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"This is totally uncomfortable," Red complained, tugging at his wet suit. Liz was finishing getting dressed in the bathroom. Red gave one last attempt at getting comfortable before walking in behind her. His face shifted between a leer to a grimace.

"Someone looks sexy," Liz commented with a smile.

"Yes, but it sure as hell isn't me," he responded, turning slightly and looking at himself in the mirror. He frowned at the reflection. "This is drawing attention to all the wrong places."

"You're being paranoid," Liz responded, moving over to his side and putting her arm around his waist.

"Oh really?" He asked, looking at the mirror again. "My stomach looks like a basketball in this thing," he added, shifting to where the small curve of his belly looked bigger. "See?"

"Stop it," Liz stated and smacked his chest. He grimaced again.

"Good Lord, it looks like I have tits," he stated, making her roll her eyes. "God, Liz. We look like an expecting couple only the wrong person got knocked up."

"Red w-,"

"Wait, how does my ass look in this thing?"

"Since when are you self conscious?"

"I have my moments... but really, how does my ass look?"

"Nice and grabable," she responded, wrapping her arms around him. Pressing her lips against his cheek, she hummed. Seeing him like this was kind of cute. Annoying, but cute. He turned his head to where his lips caught hers. "Maybe we should save surfing for tomorrow," she added, pushing him back towards the bedroom gently.

"If this is what happens, I should bitch about my apperance more often."

* * *

Sorry about the wait on this one. I got a job(finally) and I didn't have time to work on a chapter. Then, the site wouldn't let me get to where I could post. Hopefully, I'm back on track now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Feel better about how you look, this time?" Liz asked as she watched Red get back into his wet suit. He smoothed it out around his hips while he hummed with a smile.  
"How could I not with all that... persuading you did?" Red countered, getting a smile from her. He bent down and kissed her. "Of course, I can always use a little more persauding."  
"Not now. These things take too long to put on," Liz said and tugged at the collar of his suit.  
"True, but when we get back, I could have you out of it in record timing," he added and kissed her again.  
"Hmm, I think that I'll hold you to that."  
"Good, because I plan on holding you to me."  
"You're such a flirt."

* * *

This was exhausting. Liz was having a great time, but every bit of her was tired. The same could be said about Reddington. He was sprawled out next to her on the sand where she was sitting for a minute.  
"I have never been this tired before," he stated weakly. Liz reached over and patted his arm.  
"That's because you keep falling off the board," she responded. He titled his head to look at her.  
"At least I bother standing up. You just crouch."

"I don't want to drown. I'm half convinced that you're doing this so I'll have to give you mouth to mouth."

"Oh, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I'd rather just wait until later and get a little more than mouth to mouth," he replied, getting a slap on the arm. They stayed there a minute to rest before a woman walked up to them.

"Hi," Liz greeted, getting a smile from her.

"Hey," she said back. "I saw you surfing earlier. You want a lesson? You're doing good, but it's easy to tell that you're a newbie," she said. Liz glanced at Red who gave a half hearted shrug.

"... What would it cost?" Liz asked. The woman gave her a half smile.

"You go to dinner with me," she replied, making Liz blush slightly. Red was on his feet in a second.

"No, she's not interested," he growled. Liz couldn't help the amused look that spread across her face.

"And who are you? Her father," the woman responded with a grimace. Liz kept her jaw from dropping. If this hand been a man, Red would have shot them by now.

"Three things. 1. She's straight. 2. She's taken by me," he said before leaning in a little and growling out the words, "3. I get very protective."

"Whatever," the woman muttered, looking unfazed. Her gaze shifted to Liz."listen, Hun, if you ever want to leave this guy, come find me," she added before turning around to leave. Red started to move after her with a sneer on his face. Before he could do anything, Liz grabbed his hand.

"Come on, just sit down with me," she said and tugged him closer to her. He glared daggers at the woman who had walked away before finally sitting down. Liz wrapped her arms around him from behind to where he was leaning against her. "Just calm down," she instructed, feeling him grumble something to himself.

"She had no right," he growled. Liz ran her hand over his chest to get him to calm down.

"She didn't know we were together."

"Don't care," Red responded, making her roll her eyes. "And what would you have done if she'd been here to flirt with me?"

"Asked her to leave politely."

"You liar," Red replied, the corners of his mouth shifting into a smile.

"Okay, so I would have been pissed."

"That's what I thought," he replied, leaning his head against her.

"Still, I don't think I would have turned into an adorable little guard dog," she said.

"I'm not adorable."

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

I actually didn't write this one because it's in San Francisco. I've been trying to think of a way to have a chapter where one of them gets hit on by someone of the same gender for a while. I just can't quite get it to the level of humor that I want.


	5. Chapter 5

"... We're what?" Liz questioned over her cup of coffee. Red looked back at her with a smile.

"Going to prison," he answered, getting another confused look from her. "Alcatraz, sweetheart."

"You, a man who can't stand to be vulnerable, want to go to a prison... on an island?" Liz asked, getting a nod from him. "You know that once you're there, you can't just swim away, right?"

"Yes, Lizzie. I know that," Red replied. He gave her an annoyed look before sipping his coffee. "I do know what I'm getting into."

* * *

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Red asked, voice strained. Liz rubbed his shoulders as he leaned on her. He leaned a pale cheek on her shoulder while he turned his head to press into the crook of her neck. "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Just don't freak out. Everything is going to be fine."

"No," he groaned. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Just don't puke on me," liz stated, glancing around at the other people. There was no direction that he could turn without vomiting on someone. They hadn't even gotten off the boat ride over to island yet, and Red looked like he was dying.

"Oh God, we're gonna be there for hours," Red groaned, shifting closer.

"Once we get there, you'll be fine," she responded before he groaned again and shifted closer. If he moved anymore, he was going to be in her lap.

"Just don't let me die here."

"You're not gonna die, you big baby."

* * *

Liz thought that she was going to have to drag Red off the boat. He had waited until everyone else was off, still clinging to Liz like she was his lifeline. Then, he'd stood up and staggered to the door. At least the other tourist just thought that he was having sea sickness.

Once inside the actual prison, they waited at the back of the line for their headsets. Red still looked like he was going to vomit. He held his arms around himself tightly and pressed against the wall as if he disappear into it. Liz could see him working his jaw furiously under his pale cheeks. She had to do something to calm him down.

She looked around at everything. If she could turn something into a joke, she might get him to lighten up. How had he misjudged how he'd react to this so badly? She shifted closer to him and bumped him with her elbow to get his attention.

"Don't drop the soap," she as she motioned at the shower area next to them. Red gave a small huff that would have been a laugh any other time. Liz placed her hand at the small of his back like he'd done to her so many times. "Although, if it were just us, I wouldn't mind if you did," she said and let her hand slip lower to cup his rear.

"You pervert," Red accused, voice still strained. At least he had a small smile now. Liz pinched his rear which made him flinch a little. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know... love me?" She responded, letting her arms slip around his waist. Humming a little, she kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and she could feel him relaxing in her arms. This may go better than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz never trusted food from a pub. Of course, that wasn't stopping Reddington from trying to get her to try this chowder. Honestly, it was starting to get annoying.

"Lizzie, trust me this is good food," Red stated, gesturing towards the chowder in front of him.

"It's not even in a real bowl," she complained with a grimace.

"How can you complain about a bread bowl? That makes it better!"

"Let's just agree to disagree."

"Alright... After you try this," Red insisted. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I don't eat bar food," Liz responded. Red gave a sigh and gave up. If she got hungry, she could just grab something on the way back to the house.

* * *

"I can't believe that you wouldn't eat chowder, but you'll eat this slop," Red stated, glaring at the food in her hand. Liz furrowed her brow at him as she took a bite.

"It's just a burger," Liz responded. Red's nose crinkled slightly.

"That doesn't look like any burger that I've seen before. It's so... Greasy," he replied.

"It is not," Liz argued. Red chewed on the inside of his jaw.

"Why don't I buy you something else to eat? Then, you can just put that one in the trash."

"Will you just let me eat my food?!" She snapped. "I let you eat your chowder."

"My chowder didn't look like it had been left to rot in the woods," he replied making her groan. "I just don't want you to get sick, sweetheart."

"I know what a burger is supposed to taste like, Red," she said. Red gave her a concerned look but let it drop.

* * *

"Red," Liz said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked and turned over to look at her. Her expression was pained.

"You may have been right about that burger," she groaned. Even in the low light, he could see her grimace. "I don't feel good."

"Let's get you to the bathroom, okay?" He asked as he stood up. Liz followed suit but much more slowly. Red led her to the bathroom, where it wasn't more than two seconds until she lost her lunch. Red frowned as he held her hair back for her. She sounded horrible. "Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine," Liz muttered before vomiting again. She managed to stand back up straight. Red brushed at her mouth with a dampened rag to help clean her up. Then, he rubbed her back. "You gonna tell me that you told me so?"

"I wouldn't do that, sweetheart," he said, pulling her against him, gently. "Next time you puke, you might aim at me," he added. If she'd had more energy, she'd have smacked his chest.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I like you."

"Hmmm, I have a feeling it has something to do with how I fill out my pants," he responded, getting a bark of laughter from her.

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"You don't have to cruel about it."

"Alright, I do like your butt."

"I wasn't referring to my ass, damn it!" He snapped. From the feeling her shaking in his arms, he could tell that she was laughing.

"I'm only kidding. God, Red, I never knew that you could get so insecure."

"Some days, you make it hard to be confident," he replied. Giving another small groan, she pulled away from him. She vomited again, and he held her hair back. "And yet, I felt like the unattractive one."

"I told you that I was kidding."


	7. Chapter 7

Liz was actually sad to be leaving the city. Sure, she had gotten food poisoning, but everything else had been enjoyable. Red had shown her some good places to eat and had been absolutely adorable the rest of the time. Now, he was taking her shopping.

"I honestly can't tell if you're trying to woo me even more or if you just like shopping," Liz commented as they walked down the line of stores, his arm slung over her shoulders.

"I thought you might like to get a souvenir," Red responded. "We've had a pretty good time here... besides you getting food poisoning... and me having a panic attack on a boat."

"Don't forget about you getting mad a woman for hitting on me."

"Right,"

"And then there was that bush guy."

"...Remind me why I've enjoyed this trip," Red stated and heard her chuckle. That was honestly enough of an answer. He'd enjoyed it because of her.

"What is this place?" Liz asked looking up at a store window the read, 'loved to death'.

"I'm not sure," Red answered before the two of them slipped inside. The store was small and slightly crowded. Looking around, they saw things like preserved snakes or lizards, things that might be in a science lab. Then, there was paintings and sculptures that didn't look like they would have been done in this century, but the paint seemed too new to not have been. Everything seemed strange and morbid but somehow fascinating.

"You might like something from here," Red commented, getting a strange look from her. He was kidding right? This place scared her a little.

"Maybe," she responded anyway. They walked around the store for a while, Red with increasing fascination, Liz with increasing discomfort. Every so often, she moved a little closer to Red as if he'd keep her safe even though nothing was trying to hurt her.

"Lizzie, look," Red instructed, pointing to a box. Liz grimaced slightly. That was disturbing. The box had taxidermy in it, a snake and a dove. The snake was wrapped around the dove with its nose stuck beside the dove's head. "That's perfect, isn't it?"

"Mmhhmm," Liz hummed, tight lipped. Had he gone mad? That thing would give her nightmares! Why would he want it?

"You do get why it's perfect, don't you?" He asked, hoping she understood. She looked over at him and saw the light shining in his eyes. He looked adorable. How could she say that she didn't understand?

"Yeah, I totally understand," she responded with a broad and forced grin. Red returned one that was much more genuine. Crap, that meant that he'd probably buy the damned thing.

* * *

That thing was in their bedroom. He actually sat the fucking thing in the same room that they slept in. Had this city turned his brain to mush? Why had he wanted that thing?

At least he seemed happy. He was cuddling her contently while they were waiting to drift off into sleep. She felt him sigh into her hair before he started to snore quietly. Now, it was just her and her thoughts... and that freaking box. Still uncomfortable, She shifted closer to Red as if for protection before closing her eyes.

Despite the slight comfort that Red gave her, she was still haunted by that snake. She dreamt that it was chasing her, trying to catch her like it had that dove. She screamed while it slithered after her. Finally, it caught her. It wrapped itself around her and squeezed. She screamed and started to lash out at it. She felt her knuckles make contact and heard a loud thud.

"Lizzie?" She heard, and she opened her eyes to see a concerned looking Red. "Sweetheart, I understand that you're not a morning person, but why did you punch the alarm clock?" He asked. Liz looked over and saw the broken bits of the alarm laying on the floor.

"I-I was having a bad dream," she responded. He kissed her temple and pulled her close to comfort her.

"Can I ask what it was?" He said. Liz bit her lower lip and laid her head on his chest.

"I'd prefer that you didn't," she answered. How was she supposed to tell him that what he'd bought for her was giving her nightmares? She felt him tense under her.

"Was it me?"

"Huh?"

"In the dream, was I hurting you?"

"No, Red. It had nothing to do with you," she replied, hating that that was his first thought. He relaxed a little but not completely. She knew that he thought that she was lying. "Red, I'm serious. You weren't even in the dream."

"I just want to know who was," He replied, sounding unsure as to if he should believe her. Liz sighed and closed her eyes. If she didn't tell him, he was never going to relax.

"Alright, I was dreaming that I was being chased by that snake," Liz stated, voice low like he might not hear her.

"I didn't know that it freaked you out," Red said, sounding completely shocked.

"Red, it's attacking a dove," she responded. She felt him shift away before the lamp came on.

"I thought you said that you understood why I liked it," he stated, somewhere between amused and hurt. "Did you just not want to disappoint me?"

"... maybe," she answered, making him chuckle. She sat up next to him and sighed. "So, why do you like it?"

"Read the plaque that's attached to the box," he instructed. She squinted and saw what he was referring to.

"Beauty and the beast," she read off. The snake wasn't attacking. It was some strange caress. Red smiled over at her, expecting her to find it sweet. Instead, he hissed in pain from her punching his arm. "Damn it, Red! You are NOT a snake!" She snapped. He blushed and rubbed his arm. Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't understood what he had meant while they were at the store. "Good Lord, how bad is your self esteem?"

"Well... what do you think I am?" Red asked out of genuine interest. What did she see him as? A rat? Pig? Maybe a slug?

"... I'd say a puppy," she answered. He furrowed his brow.

"Sometimes I don't understand you," he said before turning on his side away from her. She chuckled and put her arms around him. He snuggled a little closer before she got an idea. She dragged her nails over his belly and burst into laughter when he shifted his leg back and forth like a dog getting his belly scratched.

"... THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! I WAS SCRATCHING MY ANKLE!" Red yelped, face scarlet. Liz kept laughing and buried her face into his back while she hugged him. He grumbled something as he blushed deeper. Liz ran her hand over his chest as she stopped laughing.

"Maybe you have more in common with scruffy than I thought," Liz commented, referring to their Labrador puppy.

"I do not!" He snapped. Liz rolled her eyes before pressing her lips to his shoulder. She gave one last chuckle before laying her head back down.

"Are you gonna be okay sleeping, now?" Red questioned and felt her nod against his back. Reaching up, he turned the lamp off.

* * *

Liz woke up to a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes slightly to where she could see what was on her. One half of her chest had Reddington's head on it while the other had scruffy's. She rolled her eyes. Sure, he was nothing like a puppy.

"I'm surrounded by dogs," she muttered to herself but still kissed Red on top of the head. Red shifted slightly, his arms circling her even more. "I swear, you are one big puppy," Liz added quietly so she wouldn't wake him up. She let her gaze shift up to look at the box that had the snake and dove in it. "You even bring me dead things like Hudson used to do."

* * *

Sorry about the wait on this. I've been sick for the passed couple of days and wasn't up to working on anything. The store in this is real. If you've ever seen the show 'oddities: San Francisco' you've seen it. I actually got to go to it. It's awesome and I would recommend it. They also do taxidermy boxes which is where they position things like mice in different setting and things like that. I thing Red would find it a little interesting, but I don't think he would have went as far as buying something like that. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one.


End file.
